


The Life of Darcy Lewis Holmes

by Crazedfanatic



Series: The Intriguing Lives of the Holmes Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Holmes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazedfanatic/pseuds/Crazedfanatic
Summary: Darcy Lewis has just started her internship with Jane Foster to get her remaining college credits but not everything is as easy as it may seem. Especially when Thor visits New Mexico and SHIELD are investigating their backgrounds. Luckily Darcy was able to hide her past using her new identity she created for Culver Creek.





	The Life of Darcy Lewis Holmes

Not Quite The Beginning  
  
  
  


Darcy was reeling when the agents had come in to take Jane's research but she was more annoyed when they took her iPod. She didn't understand why they had to take it, the IPod didn't have any connection to Thor or to Jane's research but to Darcy's favourite songs. 

As soon as Darcy had seen Thor she knew that he would cause trouble meaning that the Government would be all over this. Darcy spent the time before the agents started to take their belongings, to add some more relatives into her fake ID and to text her brothers to let them know what was happening. 

\- I'm in New Mexico, managing a storm might need some help. I'll let you know  
but right now its all good but they did take the iPod My got for me - DLH  


Darcy then made sure to hide her phone in a loose piece of flooring in the toilet, not the most hygienic place but it was somewhere which would likely get overlooked. Darcy also hid the few items that tied her to her brothers: baby photos and postcards from her parents. If the agents found about her familial relations it would cause chaos and destroy the identity she had built away from them. 

Darcy expected the agents, she had seen a few in the town and there was always one on patrol around the building though to their credit they were not the easiest to find. The agents seemed to increase in scale once Thor and his hammer had arrived probably due to the fact that Thor was an alien. 

When the agents finally give Jane her research back, Thor is gone back to Asgard but has promised to return for Jane. Once the agents have left her and Jane alone, Darcy gets her phone from under the flooring and texts her brothers to let them know she's alright. But first she checks the messages left by her brothers. 

\- Darcy, Be safe. -SH 

\- Don't do anything stupid.-MH 

\- Thanks for the inspiring words, I didnt need any help.  
All the agents have left now, they were from an organisation  
called SHIELD. I'll see you at Christmas at our parents house -DLH 

Once Darcy has finished texting her brothers she begins to reminisce about when she first decided to go to Culver Uniersity. Her parents had expected her to go to Oxford, Cambridge or Harvard so to say they were shocked to find out that she had chosen to study at Culver would have been an understatement. Eventually, Darcy's parents agreed to let her go to Culver though her parents didn't know that she was going to be registered under a false identity. She was only 16 when she went to Culver for a degree in Physics and Astrology, she graduated that course at the age of 19 with the name Demi Lemier. However, her eldest brother was threatening to tell mother how Darcy had used a false name for her degree and that was how she was coerced into doing Political Science. 

When Darcy was 6 credits short and had seen the internship for Jane, who was a respected scientist in the AstroPhysics field, she jumped at the opportunity and that was how she had ended up in New Mexico in the summer of 2011. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a fanfiction called Family Oddness by viridianaln9. You should check it out.
> 
> Update every Sunday (hopefully)


End file.
